Various types of truck bed mountable shelters to provide accommodations for sleeping are in use and are known in the prior art, but such shelters are frequently bulky, cumbersome, and unsightly, and also prevent the rear cab portion from being used to move cargo or for other purposes. The present invention allows for a sturdy, safe sleeper apparatus to be either employed as a standalone sleeper or connected to a pickup truck bed, but allowing the sleeper apparatus to be easily detached and deflated when not in use.